The instant invention relates to breathing devices for use in cold weather and more particularly to such devices that employ a heat exchanger to transfer heat from exhaled air to inhaled air.
Cold weather breathing devices for use by persons are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,359 to Geaghan disclosed a device employing a face mask having an exit valve with a flexible/porous tube connected to the face mask so that the tube could be positioned adjacent the chest of the user under the user""s outer clothing. Air, warmed and humidified by the body of the user, was breathed into the tube, to the mask and then into the lungs of the user. When the user exhaled, the exhaled air was vented from the face mask by way of the exit valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,671 to Tiger disclosed a device employing a face mask having a heat exchanger positioned therein so that air breathed into the face mask was warmed by previously exhaled air. U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,923 to Peroni disclosed a device employing a mouthpiece connected to a tube, the tube leading to a collecting vessel for the admission of fresh air and air heated by the body, the collecting vessel to be positioned adjacent the chest of the user under the user""s outer clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,292 to Montalbano disclosed a device employing a mouthpiece connected to a conduit system connected to a chamber positioned adjacent the chest of the user, the conduit having an exit valve so that body heated air was inhaled from the chamber and then exhaled through the exit valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,183 disclosed a device employing a face mask connected to a heat exchanger positioned at the side of the head of the user so that inhaled air was heated by the heat of the exhaled air.
Despite the many and continued advances made in the art of cold weather breathing devices, such devices that employ a face mask are relatively uncomfortable and tend to inhibit the ability of the user to communicate with other persons by voice. Cold weather breathing devices that employ a mouthpiece are more comfortable and the mouthpiece can be temporarily removed for voice communication with other persons. Cold weather breathing devices that exhale air directly to the atmosphere waste the heat of the exhaled air. Cold weather breathing devices that heat inhaled air by heat from exhaled air recover the heat of the exhaled air but position the heat exchanger in a face mask or at the side of the head. It would be an advance in the art of cold weather breathing devices if a device were discovered that was more comfortable to use and positioned a heat exchanger for heating the inhaled air by heat from exhaled air in a better location.
The instant invention is a cold weather breathing device employing a mouthpiece connected to a flexible conduit that is connected to a heat exchanger so that inhaled air is heated by exhaled air. The heat exchanger is positioned adjacent the chest under the outer clothing of the user of the device.
More specifically, the instant invention is a cold weather breathing device, comprising four elements. The first element is a mouthpiece to be held in the mouth of a user of the device. The second element is a hollow body defined by the walls of the body, the body having a mouth thereinto, the body having an opening therefrom, the body being perforated with an aperture. The third element is a heat exchange conduit having a first end and a second end, the first end of the heat exchange conduit being positioned within the hollow body by way of the aperture, the second end of the heat exchange conduit being positioned outside of the wall of the hollow body, the wall of the hollow body being sealed to the heat exchange conduit at the aperture of the body. The fourth element is a flexible conduit having a first end and a second end, the first end of the flexible conduit being connected to the mouthpiece, the second end of the flexible conduit being connected to the mouth of the hollow body. Air breathed out of the lungs of a user through the mouthpiece flows through the flexible conduit, into the hollow body and then out the opening therefrom thereby heating the portion of the heat exchange conduit positioned within the hollow body. Air that is then breathed into the second end of the heat exchange conduit flows into the hollow body heated by the heated portion of the heat exchange conduit positioned within the hollow body, through the flexible conduit, through the mouthpiece and then into the lungs of the user.
In another embodiment, the instant invention is a method for breathing more comfortably in cold weather, comprising the steps of: (a) exhaling air warmed by the lungs into contact with a heat exchange medium to heat the heat exchange medium, the heat exchange medium being positioned adjacent the chest and under cold weather outer clothing; (b) inhaling air from contact with the heat exchange medium so that the inhaled air is heated by the heat exchange medium.